Jackson Bradford
Appearance Jack has the type of swagger that would cause you to walk on the opposite side of the street. That is—you would If his damn face wasn’t posted in every DarkNet cafe, citing him as the Captain of the Agents. Standing at 6’2 188cm and being comprised of mostly muscle and cybernetics he’s not the type that’s easily missed. Jack has a crop of hastily styled dark hair, usually cut short for convenience's sake, and a set of green eyes that would better suited for a model than a grizzled cop. From his jaw to his torso he’s entirely cybernetic, including his left arm. On the bright side? He saves money by not buying shirts. His right arm, although human bears scars from the attack he suffered as a teenager. Jack never fully regained feeling in his fingers rendering him incapable of sensing touch. History A lifelong Terminus native, Jack Bradford was always told that he’d follow in his father, Edward Bradford footsteps as a government official. Born a Pure human he enjoyed a prestigious life in the Zenith thanks to his father’s rank. Jack was afforded the best education, resources, and perks that money could buy. Edward shaped his son to be a mild-mannered politician, the universe had other plans. A freak accident involving a feral Spawn in the Outlands left the prodigal son without his left arm, and nearly cost him his life. He was outfitted with augments out of necessity: replacing his entire jaw, torso and left arm, replacing most of the organs in his torso with mechanical equivalents. After months of rigorous physical therapy Jack returned to his social circles, only to find his fair-weather friends wanted nothing to do with him in his augmented state. Jack would go on to join the police force, earning respect the hard way on the streets of Nadir alongside his partner, Davis. Even as one of the often reviled “Diamondbacks” the people of Nadir treated Jack with more kindness than he had ever known in Terminus. As Jack’s career progressed and it became clear that he was heading towards a career with the plainclothes Agent division he began handling the dirty work that the government tried to keep hush-hush. He’s done a lot of things that he’s not proud of, but justifies it by assuring himself that it’s for the greater good. Nowadays Jack spends most of his time overseeing his agents, training new recruits, appearing at court hearings (to cover up the harm his agents have done), or stepping in on the occasional tough case. He’s got a rag-tag team that drives him crazy, but at the end of the day they’re the only family he has left. Augments Enhancement :: Compared to most Augmented humans Jack has kept his cybernetics fairly simple. He had enough work done that he could regain the mobility he lost in the accident and that’s about it. He’s been augmented for over ten years, never stepping outside his comfort zone. than to receive the IUM Wetware implant At the behest of Elle O'Hara, he’s recently had improvements made to his arm that nearly triple his normal human strength. Drawback :: Given that it’s a fairly new upgrade Jack sometimes struggles to control the strength in his arm. This issue manifests in a few forms, but most notably in short-circuiting his ability to control his fingers until someone mechanically inclined can right the issue.